Nouvelle traque
by Sora Yuutsuna
Summary: [OS / Deathfic] Sherlock Holmes doit de nouveau traquer un criminel, selon la volonté de son frère Mycroft. Mais qui est vraiment cet assassin de l'ombre? /!\ Warning : présence de violence physique et psychologique /!\


**_Bonjour les gens ! Je vous présente ici un petit OS inspiré d'une vidéo. Tapez Sherlock AU New Chase, et c'est la première de la liste. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir... Bon, je sais que c'est la Saint-Valentin et que ce n'est pas très approprié de sortir un OS tragique, mais c'est pas grave !_**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, et également à Arthur Conan Doyle._**

**_Un tout petit (petit petit) conseil : pendant la lecture, écoutez l'OST Blood on the Pavement. J'espère que ça correspond à l'ambiance._**

* * *

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce job ? Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, j'aurais dû le refuser.

J'avais placé toute ma confiance en Mycroft, qui m'avait dit que ce petit travail ne durerait que six mois. Certes, six mois de travail. Mais aussi six mois de recherches pénibles. Tout n'était que douleur pendant ces interminables mois.

Traquer un énième assassin, sans l'aide de John, qui devait rester auprès de Mary, qui était souffrante. Trouver des indices, émettre des hypothèses, interroger les témoins, courir après les suspects. Pluies éternelles, temps infatigable, matins épuisants, nuits pénibles et trop courtes, soleil brûlant. Fatigue, douleurs, faiblesse.

Manque...

Pendant six mois, je l'ai cherché. Ce prétendu criminel aussi fourbe que cruel, muni de sa précieuse matraque aussi dangereuse et menaçante qu'un requin affamé, ses yeux brillant dans la nuit noire et froide. Celui qui prenait des vies selon ses pulsions ignominieuses et malsaines, celui qui répandait le sang sur les trottoirs d'une ville innocente, une si belle ville...

Ce salopard de bas étage faisait régner la peur sur Londres. Londres devait être vengée.

Les rues sombres et glacées m'accompagnaient dans ma quête, la lune éclairait faiblement mon chemin. Mes yeux se plissèrent légèrement pour mieux voir dans la nuit. Des ombres passèrent aléatoirement sur l'allée.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Un coup sur ma nuque, et tout se brouillait autour de moi. Je me sentis tomber sur le sol froid. Pas de cri, pas même un halètement. Rien. Le néant total.

* * *

On me traîna quelque part. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la faible lumière d'un plafond sans fin m'impressionna. Des coups de barre en fer fusèrent rapidement, la douleur fut telle que je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre effort pour me protéger. Du sang coulait. Le mien, se mêlant sauvagement à la poussière et au relent* insupportable de sang. Qu'est-ce que l'on me voulait ? Je ne le savais pas moi même. Moi, Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand détective de tous les temps, ne pas savoir quelque chose... Quelle ironie de ma part.

J'entendais des voix, sans pouvoir les distinguer. Hurlantes, graves, insupportables. Elle s'éloignaient. Mes traqueurs m'ont laissé seul, dans cette salle poisseuse et étouffante, puant la mort. J'étais désormais abandonné, placé entre les mains de ceux que j'appelle mes bourreaux, si je puis dire.

Mes muscles refusaient d'obéir, mes jambes étaient comme écrasées par une énorme masse. Je ne sentais plus mes mains, ni mes épaules. Mon corps entier baignait dans mon sang, tâchant ainsi ma peau et mes vêtements.

Deux bras me saisirent et me traînèrent de nouveau dans une autre salle, plus grande cette fois. La lumière était toujours aussi faible, l'odeur de mort toujours aussi présente et insistante. Un grand homme s'appuyait contre son bureau, le visage impassible. C'était lui.

L'assassin de l'ombre, comme l'appelaient les médias. Devant moi, à me regarder tousser et cracher mon propre sang, à contempler mes épaules sanguinolentes avec insistance. Et pourtant... Il n'était qu'un complice de ce dernier. Je le savais à sa manière de s'habiller et à ses chaussures.

\- Je veux son nom ! Criai-je, épuisé et souffrant.

Il ne disait rien, se contentait simplement de me regarder.

\- Répondez-moi ! Insistai-je en hurlant.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. Il tourna ses yeux vers sa droite.

_\- John Watson._

A ce moment-là, ce fut comme si mon palais mental s'écroulait juste sous mes yeux. John, _mon _John, un assassin sans scrupules. Il sortit de l'ombre, une matraque à la main.

C'était mon tour, il allait me _tuer_.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas... Dit-il.

Je le reconnais bien, toujours à ironiser la situation.

\- John...

Il ne semblait pas attendre mes appels à l'aide. Pour la première fois, je ressentis une peur atroce dans le ventre.

_Je ne voulais pas mourir tué par mon meilleur ami._

\- Non ! Pitié !

\- Arrête.

\- John ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Arrête !

Il tentait de se protéger de mes cris de détresse. Ses mains tremblaient d'angoisse, sa gorge se serrait à vue d'œil. Il retenait ses pleurs.

\- John...

Un coup, puis deux, puis plusieurs. Je n'arrivais pas à tous les compter. John s'acharnait sur _moi_, me ruant de coups toujours plus violents et destructeurs. Pas même une larme ne coulait sur son beau visage. Je ne pouvais plus crier, ma voix restait bloquée au fond de ma gorge. Le temps était comme... Figé, éternel.

Toujours le sang qui coule de mes plaies, toujours les atroces douleurs dans tout mon corps. _Mon _John m'avait bel et bien abîmé, j'étais méconnaissable. Je relevai ma tête, son sourire d'autrefois s'était tordu en une grimace effrayante.

Sa belle chemise blanche tâchée de mon sang tomba au sol.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. _Mon _John, sur moi, le visage sans émotion, en train de voler mon innocence avec violence. Tout n'était que tourment et affliction. Je ne voyais plus rien, mes yeux s'étaient fermés pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir.

* * *

Sans le savoir, Mycroft m'avait envoyé à la mort. Sans le savoir, l'assassin était John. Sans le savoir, John m'avait trahi, sali et _assassiné_.

* * *

_**Ça va, pas trop déprimé(e) ? Non ? Oui ?**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


End file.
